The Trap
The Trap is the fifth episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes In A Half Shell (TV Series idea). Synopsis The Shredder makes an alliance with an alien named Krang. He also sends his new mutated henchmen to find the turtles. Characters Major Characters: * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Splinter * Shredder * Krang * Bebop and Rocksteady Minor Characters: * Foot Ninjas * Homeless Man * Baxter Stockman (Cameo) * Project X (mentioned) Plot The episode begins with Bebop and Rockstedy in the Rikers Island Prison when a strange man comes and tells them that someone paid their warrant and they are free to go if they fullfil an order. They both are confused but agree with the terms. As they walk out of the prison some strange guy in a limo tells them to come in and appears to know their names. Later we see the turtles relaxing at their lair. Michelangelo is playing video games and Donatello is experimenting on something in the subway car while Raphael and Leonardo are palying billard. Raph and Leo start argue as Leonardo says that Raphael is cheating as always. Then Donatello tells them to stop arguing because that distracts him a lot. Bebop and Rocksteady arrive at the Foot HQ where we see the Shredder alive after the last encounter with the turtles. He tells Bebop and Rocksteady that they are needed for a little experiment and points two containers and some pictures on them - one of a rhino and the other of a warthog. Then a strange silhouette appaers from the shadows and one little slimy, tentacled brain-thing is seen, controlling some robotic legs. He tells them that they may call him Krang (the same thing that was in the alien ship in the Invasion Of The Punk Frogs) and that they will have to do something for him and his plans.They agree and two Foot ninjas push them in the canisters where a glowing ooze falls over them. They start scraming as they turn into mutants. Then we see them coming out as two giant freaks who quickly show their clumsiness and stupidity. Bebop farts and as Rocksteady waves his hand to show that he's disgusted he breaks a jar containing some kind of radioactive cockroaches wich flee through the containers into the sewer system. Meanwhile Krang explains the two mutants what their task is. He tells them that they are hired to collect DNA samples from the turtles. Krang then gives them what is needed for the task. Then, the Shredder provides them with weapons and tell them to kill the turtles after they collect the DNA samples. Back in the turtle lair, the brothers are still doing free time activities till the lights went out. That causes Michelangelo to cry pretending that his game died, Donatello is angry because his experiment has failed and Raphael hits Leonardo with the eight ball. Leonardo says that Raph did that on purpose. Splinter then comes in the room with a candle and tells the turtles to see what the problem is. On their way out, Michelangelo says that they sould not just waste their day for leasure activities and the brothers take their skates. The turtles go out and while standing on a rooftop start a conversation. Leonardo points out that they have already checked every place from where the problem could have come. Donatello says that is possible the problem to be a mas breakdown. Then, the brothers see some firecrackers point the museum. The turtles go there to realize that it's a trap set by Bebop and Rocksteady who recently got mutated. Michelangelo and Donatello take on Bebop while Leonardo and Raphael take on Rocksteady. Donatello with his skate and staff charges Bebob but the warthog counters him and breaks his bo. Michelangelo tries the same but he also tries to to go under Bebop between his legs. Bebop manages to catch Mikey and throws him at Donatello. Meanwhile Rocksteady defeats Leonardo. Raphael wants revege and attacks the rhino but Rocksteady tackles him with his horn and takes him down with his fist. The two mutants take samples from the TMNT's DNA and escape. Don manages to place a tracking device on Bebop's back and tells the others that they should return to the lair. Bebop and Rocksteady return to the Foot HQ with the samples and give them to Krang who says that they can now begin the Project X. Shredder asks Krang what they should do with the remaining mutagen. Krang answers that this mutagen is not needed anymore and the Foot ninjas throw it through some kind of pipe which leads to a dumpster on the street. The mutagen falls there and spills. Shredder says to Bebop and Rocksteady that they should finish what they started and kill the turtles. Back in Donnie's lab, the turtles find a way to track Bebop and Rocksteady and they do, actually it appears that the two mutants are in some kind of warehouse in Upper Manhatten. They go there and find the pig and the rhino who were actually waiting for them to come. Rocksteady asks them if they didn't have enough pain earlier and that he and Bebop whould gladly serve them some more of it. The fight from the museum repeats and the turtles decide to switch their enemies. Leo and Raph take on Bebop this time while Mikey and Donnie take on Rocksteady. The rhino tries to stab Mikey with his horn but Michelangelo dodges him and he and Don hit the mutant from behind which sends him unconscious. Meanwhile Leo cuts Bebob's arm with his katana and tells Raph that now is the time for cheating. The turtle grabs the eight ball which he was wearing all the time - saying that it brings him luck and even calling it Lucky. He throws it at Bebop and takes him down. Leonardo says that they have done well and they go home back to Splinter. Bebop and Rocksteady return to the Shredder to tell him about their failure. The Shredder goes mad and tells them that they are incompetent fools and that he's already searching for new valuable allies and we can see a picture of Baxter Stockman. In the end we see a homeless guy searching for food in the same dumpster where the mutagen was thrown. The whe see the glowing ooze and how it interact with the poor guy turning him into a living garbage... Trivia * Adapted from the TMNT Original Series episode - Enter Shredder * Adapted fro, the TMNT 2K3 Series episode- Darkness On The Edge Of Town * First appearance of Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady and Muckman